Love like Frozen Water, Its Eternal
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: What happens when Tia Hallibell, Coyoute Stark and Schiffer Ulquiorra come back to life and enter the Gotei 13? Read on to find out, slight mentions of Stark X Nana and Ulquihime also a bit of Toushiro X OC


Authors note: the IchiHina paring didn't work out. So let's go back to setting up Shiro-chan with someone. Let's think..another HitsuHallie everyone?

Chapter One: Love like frozen water

Toushiro made his way down to the first squad barracks with his fujiaticho Matsumoto beside him. They were all being sent to the squad 1 barracks for aurgent meeting. Toushiro rushed his pace, he knew it was important. Because usually fujiatichos did not have meetings there.

"Taicho! Mou, wait"Rangiku said.

"Hurry up"Toushiro snapped.

"Shiro-chan!"a voice said. Toushiro spins around to see his childhood bestfriend Hinamori Momo running towards him.

"Hina?"Toushiro said.

"Few I'm glad I'm not the only one who's late"Momo said.

Toushiro rolled his eyebrows causing his best friend to chuckle.

"Hinaaa-chan !"Rangiku sang.

"Uresai Matsumoto! Come on Hina let's get going"Toushiro said.

* * *

A tall lady with long blonde hair let's out a large sigh. She was in the meeting hall for the shinigami. Stark and Ulquiorra were having a talk with the new soitaicho. Ukitade Juushiro, she plays with a strand of her hair.

How long do these taichos take to get here? Ukitade noticed my impatience.

"Dont worry there's only 2 squads missing. Well 2 taichos and 1 fujiaticho"Ukitade said. Hallibell nodded but she was getting so annoyed.

Soon the doors opened. However Hallibell did not notice at first.

"Ooh were really late.."

"Gomensai Soitaicho...I kinda slept in".

She noticed when he spoke.

"Bed-wetter-momo you don't need to admit the truth..".

She glanced over at the person who had spoken. She hadn't seen him in a century, he was different than before. He had grown taller and all his baby features had gone. Now replaced by muscular features. Hallibell couldn't help but blush, since his body had changed so much.

"Ah Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Hinamori. Nice for you to join us. These are.."

Ukiatde didn't finish his sentence since Toushiros eyes met mine.

"Tia? What's a espada doing here?"Toushiro said.

"Shiro-chan actually there ex espada. Aizen has been dead for years now.."Ukiatde said.

"But still welcoming them in to the gotei 13?"Toushiro said icily.

"What do-"Hallibell began but was cut off by Stark. "Don't".

"But.."

"We don't need to cause any more trouble"Stark said. She nodded.

"Shiro-chan. That isn't nice"the brown hair girl beside him said. She walks over to us.

"Oi Hina don't go near them!"Toushiro shouted. But she ignored the icy taicho.

"Gobantai Taicho Hinamori Momo. I welcome you guys to the soul society and the gotei 13. If you need any help be free to go by the 5th division"Momo said kindly.

"Tia Hallibell..um former 3rd espada. Arigatou Hinamori-San"Hallibell found herself saying.

"Now. The squads these 3 will be put in.."Ukiatde began.

"I'll take Coyoute-San. We do get along right?"Shunusi said.

That's right. Those two fought against eachother in the winter war. But still Espadas in the gotei 13. He shakes his head, Ukiatde knows what he's doing.

"..sigh no choice"Stark said lazily going over to Shunusi and Nanao.

"Next Schiffer-San"Ukiatde said.

* * *

"I'll take him ne Ulqui!"Orhime said happily.

"Troublesome woman"Ulquiorra said walking over to Orhime. Toushiro let's out a large sigh, he had heard about how much Orhime missed the espada that took care of her.

This guy must be the same espada.

"Lastly Hallibell-San"Ukiatde said.

"I'll take her"Momo said.

"Hina, what are you doing? She's dangerous"Toushiro said.

"I WILL DO MY PAPERWORK FOR A WEEK IF WE TAKE HER!"Rangiku announced.

Toushiro glared at his fujiaticho. Rangiku replied my glare by a smile.

"Sold"Ukiatde said.

"Soitaicho this isn't a Market"

"Oh?"

Rangiku dragged Hallibell with us.

"Meet our new 3rd seat taicho!"Rangiku said.

Toushiro didn't say anything and sooner or later the meeting ended. Everyone headed back to there barracks. The journey to the tenth division barracks was a silent one. Not even Matsumoto said anything. Once they were inside, they were greeted by the current 4th seat.

Who was also Toushiros girlfriend. "Welcome back Taicho".

"Tsuku, since when did you call me taicho?"Toushiro said. Tsukusa chuckled.

"Well it's manners to new squad remembers.."

Hiragi Tsukusa. She is a tall girl with short purple hair and big blue eyes. Tsukusa was one of those shy people so all they do was kiss each other on the cheek. He didn't mind, at least she wasn't one of those clingy girls.

Once they were all inside his office. He sat down on his chair, Tsukusa was massaging his shoulders.

"Right..so.."Toushiro said.

"..it's been awhile"Hallibell said. He nodded, last time he saw her. He had failed to save her. So he didn't know what to say now.

"What position are you applying for?"Tsukusa asked noticing the tension.

"3rd I guess"Hallibell said.

"Accepted"Toushiro said. Tsukusa looked at me surprised. "Just like that?".

"Yeah"Toushiro said.

"Aren't you even going to spare with her or something?"Tsukusa said.

"Even I find it strange taicho"Rangiku said.

"There is no need for a test. Her reiatsu surpasses both yours..and a few taichos"Toushiro said.

"even yours?"Hallibell said.

He smirked. "Not a chance. I'm much stronger than I was back then".

"Ah no .."Tsukusa suddenly said.

"What is it?"Toushiro said.

"I'm late on my Hijko world of the living mission"Tsukusa said.

"Should I carry you there?"Toushiro asked concerned. His girlfriend always got sick kind of like Ukitade.

"I'm fine Tosh. I'll see you later"Tsukusa said. Toushiro nodded and actually pulled her in to a proper kiss. Once he let her go, he noticed how red she was. "Ja ne!". Tsukusa nodded and flash stepped off.

He noticed Rangiku had gone. "Matsumoto?"

"She went to the bar or something"Hallibell said.

Toushiro sighs. "Well you can make yourself usefull". He said passing her Matsumotos paperwork.

To his surprise she didn't complain and began. Hallibell..there's still that wound on your neck from the winter war. It's like a curse it'll never vanish.

* * *

**AFTERNOON..**

Hallibell walks around the seretei. She was getting frustrated with the amount of boys that kept on looking at her. Sigh, maybe taking a walk was a bad idea. But it was better than staying in there, not that I don't like Toushiro. However it was just far too awkward.

He's changed so much and even has a girlfriend now. She didn't know why, but a pain appears in her heart then. I'm not jealous am I? There's no way right? Were hardly friends with eachother, I can't have gained feelings for him. As she was walking she noticed couples everywhere.

That's it..if I see one more couple I'll...

"Hallibell"

She spins around a angry look on her eyes "WHAT?"

"Chill all I said was your name"

Hallibell saw that it was Stark, though he no longer wore his espada uniform. Instead he wore similar robes that were black and White. Her big green eyes flickered towards his hand. He was holding hands with the fujiaticho of the 8th.

"Already?"Hallibell said. Stark nodded. "You've only just met though"

"Actually I met Stark during the winter war...he was fighting Kyouruka taicho and got injured. At that time the war ended. A gate opened up to Karakura and more medical troops came out. I saw Stark injured. He looked like a nice guy. Plus he had saved me from aizens attack. So I healed him"Nanao said.

Hallibell nodded.

"Well Tia. Confessed your feelings to that brat yet?"Stark said making Hallibell blush. She punches him but he quickly moves his head out the way. Dodging the attack.

"Uresai.."Hallibell said.

"Do you guys mean Hitsugaya taicho?"Nanao said.

"No"Hallibell said.

"Yeah"Stark said.

"Well your in luck Tia-San..it's sad news though. Tsukusa died on her mission in the living world"Nanao said sadly.

Nanai? That girl from before, the one I only just met this morning. Is already dead?

"Hitsugaya does he.."Hallibell said.

"He knows"Nanao said. In that second she flash stepped off and searched for him. She had never been to the seretei before. But already she knew where he could be. How right she was, as she arrived at the sogyoku hill by night.

"Hitsugaa.."

* * *

"Tia..why are you here?"Toushiro said sensing the girls presence behind him.

"I heard and I wanted to say gomensai"Hallibell apologised. He knew that she was really sorry and knew that he couldn't say anything horrible to that.

He motioned her to sit down beside him and she does so.

"It's quite alright. I guess I sort of knew, before she would never kiss me. Or let me kiss her on the lips. But today she let me, in front of others two. She knew she would die.."Toushiro said sadly.

"How long have you two been together?"Hallibell asked.

"It would of been 10 years this coming January. I was going to propose to her then, but I guess I can't now"Toushiro said.

"Are you.."Hallibell said.

"Fine"Toushiro said cutting her off.

"So in the pass century, you really have grown"Hallibell said with a teasing smile.

"I'd say I'm bigger than you"Toushiro said, a smirk formed on his lips ashe thought of something. "Midget".

"Oi I'm not a midget"Hallibell said.

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

In the end both of them chuckled. Toushiro even ended up smiling, even though Tsukusa died he didn't seem sad for some reason.

"Wait a second I just realised something..you smiled.."Hallibell said.

Toushiro the ice prince found himself blushing. "U-r-e-s-a-I, I know alright?"

"Humph seems like even you can blush"Hallibell said.

"..."

"Can't think of a comeback can you?"

".."

"Tia.."Toushiro said.

"Yes?"

"Uresai"Toushiro said and pulled the girl in to a kiss.

* * *

**4 Months later, December.**

It was December in the seretei and many people were rushing around and throwing snowballs at each other. It was so snowy that some requested a day off. Being the kind man Ukiatde was he let them.

Toushiro and Hallibell had been dating for 4 months now. Everything was going well between them. Till the new replacement for Tsukusa finally came.

Toushiro and hallibell were in the office making out. Till the doorsopened. He straightened out his uniform and pulled Hallibell away from himself. He looked up at the new recruit.

"My name is Hiragi Akane"

Akane had long red hair, she was the same height as Hallibell and Matsumoto and wore her uniform the same way as them a well. A red pendant attached to her neck and her sword case on her back like mine.

Even so.. Wait hiragi?

"Are you related to Tsukusa?"Toushiro found himself asking. The akane girl chuckled.

"Yeah I'm her identical twin. But hard to believe I know"

She glances over at Hallibell. "Who are you?"

"Tia Hallibell, 3rd seat and the taichos girlfriend"Hallibell said.

"Oh I see. So the rumours were wrong, your not single after all"Akane said sadly.

"I don't know what rumours you heard. But I've been dating her for, 4 whole months now"Toushiro said.

"Why did you ask"Hallibell said.

"Well i wanted you Toushiro-kun.."Akane said. Toushiro found himself blushing, and before he could respond she skipped out the office like Tsukusa did before.

**3 weeks later.** Hiragi Akane had been here for 3 weeks now and in that time

Hallibell hadn't seen much of her boyfriend. When she did see him, he was always showing her around or she always needed help in sword practice. Hallibell noticed whenever they were together, she would always stick her cleavage in his face. But he wouldn't do anything but stare. DAM it!

She really wanted to talk to Stark right then. But he wasn't back from his honeymoon with Nanao yet. Ah dam..

"Hallibell-chan?"A voice said. The 3rd seat of the jubantai squad turns around to be met by the chocolate brown eyes. Of the Gobantai taicho.

"You ok?"Momo asked concerned.

"Well.."

...

"New recruit huh? She likes shiro-chan.. Pretty as well. Tough competition but I

don't think you need to worry"Momo said.

"How come? He's letting her touch him, it annoys me!"Hallibell said.

"I know but..just wait! Do you want to meet me and Shu-kun for winter fireworks later on?"Momo said. Hallibell nodded, she got a long with Momos husband Hisagi Shuuei. The 9th division taicho.

"Alright I'll see you there"Momo said leaving.

* * *

Night falls. Toushiro hadn't seen his girlfriend lately and he was beginning to miss her. Akane was a pain to hang around with. But he was showing respect since she is Tsukusas sister. Anyhow he now sat on the rooftop waiting for momo and Shuuei who had invited him for winter fireworks.

"There late.."

Just as he said so, someone appears behind him. However it wasn't Momo but..

"Hallibell?"Toushiro said.

"eh.. Tsu-chan why ..are you here? Shouldn't you be with 's 'momo and shuuei..."Hallibell said.

He noticed the tone in her voice, when she said akane. Is she? "They haven't arrived yet and I lost akane".

After a few moments of waiting Toushiro knew then that it was a set up.

"Gomensai.."

"You should be"Hallibell said bitterly.

"It's just I..."Toushiro said. He brings out a ring. "Will you marry me Tia hallibell?"

Hallibell glanced down at the ring in shock. It was a beautiful ice ring, shaped as a ice dragon. Water surrounding it. Just then he leans over and kisses me on the lips. Hallibell wraps her arms around his neck. You Baka...

Different coloured fireworks explode in the skies. The main colours were Blue and turquoise.

"Ai shiteru Tsu-chan"

"Ai shiteru Hallie"

Love is like frozen water. With those two words, the water will be frozen by the ice dragon and stay eternal.

The end


End file.
